Algorithmic composition, or the creation of music using algorithmic functions via a computing device, is a type of process used to create music with little or no human interaction. Often algorithms or computer-readable program code embodying those algorithms are used to artificially generate this music. These algorithms may be used in connection with a computing system that may use randomization processes to create the music.